


The Promise of a Friend

by Orca478



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternative ending to Continental drift, Becoming an Aunt, Being a good Uncle, F/M, Manny died fighting Gutt, Promises, Suicide, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: The ending of Continental Drift takes a dark turn.Manny died fighting Gutt, Sid came to late to rescue him.Sid was tramautize by what he saw, Peaches was heartbroken, and Ellie......loosing her love made her do something inexplicable, that let Peaches orphaned.That moment, Diego realized he must make a promise he made she Peaches was born, should anything t happen to Manny and Ellie, he would take care of Peaches. But doesn’t he have what it needs, not just to lead the remaining of the Herd, but to get his niece the life and care she deserves.Lucky for him, Shira is at his side, ready to help him.
Relationships: Diego/Shira (Ice Age)
Kudos: 12





	1. Not How It Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> My Ice Age story. Warning, there is suicide in this story. 
> 
> This story will be updated on Tuesdays and the Weekends

Diego waited with the others to see Manny return from his fight with Gutt.

“Come on buddy, you can do it.”

He saw Ellie and Peaches hug each other.

Shira was close to him (that made him nervous, he has no experience with women) while Crash and Eddie stood in top of Ellie. Louis ( yes Manny, he actually learned the name of his niece’s best friend) laid his hand on Peaches’ leg.

A whale cam out of the water.

“There they are.” Louis called.

Ellie and Peaches had fun on their faces.

But the whale opened its mouth, Sid came out with a face he had never seen on him.

No, it can’t be.

“Sid, where is Manny.” Ellie asked.

“I am sorry Ellie, we didn’t reach him on time, he, he is gone.” 

Sid fainted from the emotional distress he was feeling, Diego could tell he saw something, he frankly doesn’t want to know.

Ellie and Peaches stood still.

“No, dad can’t be gone no, it’s not true, dad is still here.”

Peaches made a dash to the ocean.

Ellie was frozen in shock, so Diego had to stop her.

“Peaches wait.”

She was a mammoth though, she was strong.

Lucky for him, Shira grabbed her other side, and helped him drag her.

“He is gone Peaches, he is gone.”

His best friend was gone, oh god.

“Uncle Diego, we can’t be sure, maybe he is....”

“He wouldn’t want you to risk your life for him honey, he is my best friend, I wish I could save him.”

Peaches ran to the end of the ship and cried, Louis went after her.

Ellie still stood frozen.

Sid was unconscious, Crash and Eddie fell too, even Granny was sad.

Shira slowly aproched him.

“Hey, I am sorry.....I didn’t know him that well, but his actions proved he had a noble heart.”

“He was my best friend, he was the one that made me change, I.....don’t know what to do now.”

“Well, whatever it is, I’ll stick with you Diego, I own you that, you saved me from Gutt.”

“It was nothing, and I am glad I have someone to count on.”

She gave him a small nuzzle. 

“I am not going anywhere, if you still want me in your heard, after all, I was a member of Gutt’s crew, so if.....L

“No, stay, he tricked you, I .....want you here.”

“Well then Softie, I am staying with you.”


	2. Keep the Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego finds out he has to keep a promise he never thought he would have to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update today.
> 
> Warning, there is suicide in this chapter, if that affects you, please skip it, I will tell you what happened on chapter 3

Diego had the ship go back to Switchback cove, with Shira’s directions.

Since Sid refused to speak, Ellie was frozen, Peaches crying, and Manny....was gone, Shira was his only company threw the trip.

“Just straight ahead, and we will arrive, without sirens, seriously Sofite, why did you diverged from the path so much.”

“I am no pirate....”

“Former pirate.”

“Former pirate, We have no idea where to go.”

“Well, after this, I will stay away from the sea for sometime.”

“Yeah me too.”

Diego helped Ellie and Peaches find a tree, before he found a cave for himself (and Shira, who was gonna stay with him.)

“Thanks Uncle Diego.”

Ellie just nodded.

Diego checked on Sid.

“How are you doimg buddy ?”

“I failed Diego, I was to late.”

“You has no idea what could happen Sid, this is not your fault.”

“But I could have stopped it. I am just the failure my family said.”

“That’s not true Sid, you are not a failure, you are a great friend.”

“No, you are a great friend Diego, I am just a failure, please leave me alone, and enjoy your time with Shira, go get her tiger.”

Sid walked away.

Granny came to him.

“I’ll take care of him, you have done enough, you do deserve to grieve.”

Diego nodded and walked away.

“Diego ?”

He looked at Shira.

“You know I won’t judge if you cry or grieve, it’s natural.”

“Honestly, I cried enough on the trip, Manny always said to move on, I have to do that.”

“Still, he was your best friend along with Sid, you can grieve.”

Diego just nodded.

Before he could speak, a voice shouted.

“UNCLE DIEGO, HELP !”

It was Peaches, she came with Louis.

“What’s wrong ?”

“I can’t find mom.”

Diego went still.

Ellie was frozen she didn’t speak, didn’t cry, she.....

No, she couldn’t have left Peaches alone.

“Wait here I will find her.”

“But.”

“Peaches, stay here, I will come back.”

If she really did that, he doesn’t want Peaches to see.

Diego tracked her sent, he was getting close to a cliff.

“No, Ellie please don’t tell me you did this, Peaches needs you.”

But he got to the cliff. 

Her sent ended there.

He found a note.

“Dear Diego, I know Peaches will come to you after I am gone, and you will track me here. I am sorry, but I couldn’t leave without Manny. Be mad that I did this, I deserve it. I know you didn’t allow Peaches to come here, thank you, thank you for a lot of things. Now I need to ask you the biggest favor I could ever ask, and you are the only one that I trust to do it. When Peaches was born, tu promised that if anything happened to Manny and I, you would take care of her, I need you to keep that promise. Take care of our daughter, of your niece, ever since she was a baby she loved you and admired you, I know I have let you with a charge it shouldn’t have been yours, but I know you can do it. Be the father figure she is gonna need with Manny gone. As for the mother figure, I barely met Shira, but I have seen how you look at her tiger, and how she looks at you, go for it, love is a wonderful thing Diego, and you and Shira are ment for each other. So I have no right to ask her this, but tell her to help Peaches too, she is gonna need it. Take care of my brothers, of Sid, the Herd is under your command now. I am sorry it ended this way Diego, but I know you can do this, I love you, best wishes, Ellie.”

Diego stood at the edge of the cliff.

He looked down, and saw her body.

He threw up, his friend was dead, she....

She left him in charge. To take care of Peaches, of the herd. 

But how was he gonna do this, Sid was in no condition, he has no doubt the sloth’s great heart will allow him to step up, but Sid deserves to grieve and let his emotions up. It was Diego who was tasked with this. So with Sid out, he had no one to ask for help, except....

“Diego, did you find her ?” Shira walked to him.

She saw the note, the cliff, she putted the things together.

“Did she....”

“She did.”

“Oh god, the poor child, she got orphaned.”

Dam it Gutt and his revenge, she would never forgive herself for following him.

“No, she is not alone, I made a promise that if anything happened to her parents, I would take care of her.”

That heart of his, it was what made her fall in love with him.

“Shira, we known each other for some days only, but I need your help, the others aren’t in condition, I am gonna need some support I....”

“Say no more sofite, I said I was sticking with you no matter what, I am keeping that, if you need my help, I am here.”

She owns it to him, to the kid, for being with the ape that caused this, she has to make up for it.

He smiled at her.

“Thanks Shira.”

“It’s nothing Diego, it’s the least I can do.”

If only the situation wasn’t as bad, their romance would have blossomed already, but maybe this hard time, will help unite the two stronger than ever.


	3. Handeling New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego starts trying it get everyone back on track, well the best he can.

“How can I tell Peaches, she just lost her father, and now her mother is gone.”

“Diego, calm down, we will find away, now we are gonna tell her, we aren’t gonna avoid it, but we are gonna think about it.”

Diego sighted.

“There is no thinking about, it. We will tell her softly, and gently, allow her to cry to grief, whatever she wants. And maybe I can call her friend Louis, he can help calm her.”

“You know who should also be there, Sid.”

The sloth was her uncle too, and truly, when you need to cheer up, there is no one better than Sid.

Alright, we will tell him first, and then we can go together for Peaches.”

Diego and Shira made their way to Sid’s cave.

“Sid, it’s me.”

“Diego, why are you here ? And with Shira, you guys should be enjoying your time together.”

“Sid buddy, please have a sit, I need to you.”

So Diego told Sid that Ellie........was gone.

“It’s my fault, if only I had saved Manny...”

“Sid, this is not your fault, and you have every right to grieve. But right now, I need your help, Shira and I are about to tell Peaches, she is gonna need everyone with her, she is gonna need Uncle Sid. You don’t have to say anything, I’ll do the talking, I just ask you to be there. Please.”

Sid sighed and got up. 

He was not like his family, he was a good family member, that will always stand up when one needs it, and one really needs it.

“Hey Peaches.”

“Hey Uncle Diego, Uncle Sid and.... I am sor sorry, I still haven’t learn your name.”

“It’s Shira sweety.”

“Shira, Sorry, I will remeber right now. So, did you find mom ?”

Diego took a sight.

“Peaches sit down.”

“Uncle Diego, what happened.”

“Sweety, your mother didn’t take your father’s death well, and it lead to her....”

“Uncle Diego, are you saying mom....”

“She is gone sweety, she decided to follow your father.”

Peaches went still at first and them she broke down.

“Oh god, mom, WHY DID SHE DO IT, I AM ALONE NOW.”

“No no no. You’re not alone, I promised your parents that I would look out for you should anything happen to them, I am keeping that, and Sid will stay with you, Shira will be here with you, Louis won’t leave you alone. We are all gonna be here for you.”

Peaches broke down crying, Diego and Sid comforted her, Shira slowly joined them.

“Is it true. Is Ellie gone ?”

Crash and Eddie, he forgot.

“Sorry guys, she is gone.”

The possums fainted soon after that.

Diego sighted.

Come on, you 3 are staying with Shira and I, Louis can come if he wants.

“I would love too sir, I won’t lewve Peaches.”

That mole sure cares for her, true friendship.

“Let’s go you all.”

“You are good for them.”

He and Shira were the only ones awake at the time.

“I am not Manny.”

“No, You’re Diego , and you will lead them in your own way.”

“Thanks Shira.”

“Anytime Softie.”

“So......any story you can tell ?”

“I don’t reslly want to remeber the things I did under Gutt. Flint was alright, is he survived the whale, and he probably did since he is a seal, he would leave the pirate life behind and just leave happily on the sea. The others, I hated them, even when I was Team Gutt. Well I could tolerate Gupta and Sillas, but Raz and Squint, I despised them, bullies, even worst than Gutt. Flint and I got along because we have heart, Raz and Squint got along because they were heartless. Gutt made me first made because of my skills, and I had blond loyalty to him, he took me as a cub.”

“Wait, you left your pride as a cub ?”

She sighted.

“I.....lied, I didnt exactly leave it, they banished me. My mother and I were forced to leave.”

“They banished you, why ?”

“My color, a saber is not supposed to be silver.”

“That sounds stupid.”

“It is, well to finish my story, my mother got sick, and she didn’t make it, Gutt found me alone at the coast, and took me in, I was actually the youngest of the crew, for sometime, Raz and Sauint bullied me, when Gutt promoted me, it felt so good. Until I realized he was a monster too.”

“Well, they all are.”

“No, Flint, Gupta, Sillas, they were taken as kids like me, orphans desperate for a home, on,y Squint and Raz Jones voluntary.”

She shook her head.

“What about you ? Why did you leave your pack ?”

“Well, I didn’t have the bad past as you did. My mother died from sickness too, but my father, he was weird among sabers, he cared for his kids, a lot. He took me in, raised me, he was my best friend. He died saving the pack from a avalanche. I was to young to take the lead, so Soto, my old leader, took the position. I told him he could keep it, I didn’t want to lead, that made me Soto’s confident, much to my rival Oscar’s ire. I did many successful mission for him. But then one day, he asked me to bring him a human baby for him to kill, Imgot the baby, but....I couldn’t. That day I also met Manny and Sid. They showed me what true friendship was, Sid cares for me no matter how mean I was to him. And Manny saved my life twice, first from a volcano, and then, when I decided I wasn’t gonna let Soto get the baby, and my friends, I fought him but he took me down, but before Soto could kill me, Manny came in and saved me. After that, I stuck with them, never regretted my choice.”

“Such a nice story, you truly found friends, and family, I just traded a pack for another didn’t I.”

“Well, in this new herd that I have to lead, you are a member already.”

“Thanks Diego.”

Even with all the pain, both sabers, one that just lost his best friend, the other that was full of regret, were starting to find something great. Each other.


	4. Adapting to the New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shira adapts to her new inland life and even with the tragedy, she is starting to enjoy it.

Shira woke up from their cave early.

She had to hunt, she was pit of practice.

All those years in sea, she lost the touch.

She was an expert Fisher, but she had to admit meat was much better.

As she went, she was greeted by a mammoth.

“Hey Ms. Shira.”

“Hey Julian.”

Julian was a young mammoth that came to say his condolences to Peaches, after that, they bonded.

But Julian wasn’t like Ethan and his friends, he was part of the group until he saw the, bullying, and immediately knew those weren’t the friends he wanted. Julian left the group and got his own friends. This group welcomed everyone. No matter how their family was or who they hanged out with, Julian and his friends always were welcoming. Julian also made it his own mission to help everyone that Ethan and his friends bullied, finding them and making sure that they knew that they didn’t have to stand alone. So when not only he heard that Ethan had bullied her, but that she lost her parents to the drift, Julian imediatly came in to tell her he was sorry, and to invite her and Lois to be with his group.

He crossed Diego first. The Sabre who was caring for Peaches now, somehow knew the kid had a good heart, and led him to Peaches.

She saw their meeting, and saw Julian’s outstanded look when he saw her.

She knew the kid got a crush imediatly.

Whatever doubts they had on Julian, he crushed them with his kind heart in days.

“Hey Julian.”

“I wish you a very good morning mam, is Peaches at home ?”

“She is, she actually hasn’t left the cave since you last visited, Diego would love for you to take her outside.”

“Mission accepted, see you mam, I will make you a happy Aunt.”

It was after he left she realized what he said.

Aunt,

She will admit that Peaches has grown into her, a lot. 

Such a poor soul, and this happened.

This last days, she had truly seen what being in a heard was all about.

She saw the bravery Sid truly had, as he went threw his pain, and went to help Diego get the Herd threw this.

Speaking of Diego...

She wasn’t a crazy love fan, but she loved him.

That was something she was sure off.

And he was Peaches’ uncle, if they did get together, would that make her an aunt ?

Can she even be one, specially to a kid that depended on her uncles.

She sighted and walked to the grasslands, she had to hunt.

She came down with a dead gazelle, when she noticed Diego was by the coast, already with a meal.

“If you want an easy prey don’t go to the upper meadow, go to the one close to the coast, they like more the plants nearby the sea.”

“Thanks for the late advice sofite.”

“Any time Kitty.”

She hated that name, but when he called her like that, it made her skin crawl.

She loved it.

“Hey Shira, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it ?”

“Look, this past days, you have been the greatest help on the world, you helped me get threw Manny and Ellie’s deaths, helped me calm Peaches down, and just have been there for me.”

“You don’t have to thank me Softie.”

“I have too because I.......I love you, I started feeling for you when we got here after meeting you, and they became stronger when....”

“We arrive here right ? To live here, I feel the same way Diego, I love you too.”

They both smiled and nuzzled.

“I am not sure about one thing though.”

“What ?”

“Peaches, Ellie wanted me to be her new mother figure, but I have never even been with kids before, I told you I was the youngest one in the crew. I am not sure I can do it.”

“I am sure you will, Peaches already likes you, we can’t replace Manny and Ellie, but we can do our best, being an uncle is one of the greatest things that happened to me, you get the ropes quickly, and the child me,te your heart, I admit the situation is not the most common one, but I know you will do it.”

“Thanks Softie.”

“Anytime kitty.”

The two made to nuzzle again. When something jumped from the water.

“SHIRA!”

“FLINT ?”

Diego growledat him.

“Wait, don’t hurt me, I left the crew !”

Diego stopped, noticing the truthful tone.

“Flint, you left ?”

“Not just me, Gupta and Sillas decided to move on with their lifes, after Gutt died, we could finally escape, but Squint and Raz, they still want to follow him, even in the grave. They want revenge, against you !”

Diego and Shira looked schoked.

So much for peace.


End file.
